Here We Go Again
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: We all know how Alice fell down the rabbit hole into the strange place called The Country of Hearts. But what happens if she never chose Blood? What happens when a chasm appears in the middle of the road sending four teens (who aren't exactly friends) and their cart tumbling1 down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland? Utter and total mayhem.


"Could you drive any slower?" Aislin hissed, eyes glowing with irritation. She hissed when the sun flashed off the compact mirror she was peering into, and burned at her retinas.

"I'm already twenty over the speed limit, bitch!" Paris said, flipping her hair. "If I go any faster your cosmetic crap will burn off your ugly face."

"You're calling me ugly? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Aislin snapped. Her arms crossed defensively over her chest. But hurt hid it's shadowy form in her eyes. For someone as beautiful as Ais, she sure had a lot of insecurity issues. Paris however, couldn't be bothered to give a shit what people thought. Her hair was, as usual tied up in a messy bun, and her face scrubbed clean, not a foundation or powder in sight. On top of that, her ripped jeans and old t-shirts weren't exactly meant to impress.

"I have actually, looked in a mirror. And it was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. You were standing right behind me!" Paris smirked, then flipped of some asshat who swerved in front of her.

"Son of a bitch should stay in his own lane." The two girls murmured in perfect sink. A giggled surfaced from the back seat, seeming to float through the air, then POP like a bubble in their ears. Olivia was awake, grinning at them. She often wondered how the could be so different, yet so in-sync. Aislin and her twin acted more alike than she and her twin did. A fact that had always disappointed Olivia Charlie to no end. As a little girl, she'd read book after book about twins. Twins who were best friends, twins who were almost exactly the same, twins who had telepathy. Sadly, the only bond she'd ever shared with her twin; shallow, near-cruel-at-times Aislin Charlie, was their mutual dislike of Devin Pensworth.

Said boy, was; in fact, the last person in the car. He was sitting in the back next to to bubbly, too happy, too stupid Olivia Charlie. In the front that bitch Aislin and some blonde chick, (What was her name? Perry, Perin?) who he'd never even met before, were bickering. Something about "your mom" and "your face" and "your mom's face". He pressed his head to the cold glass window. What had he done to deserve this?

According to his caretaker, he and three other "lucky sons of a bitches'" (as the caretaker had put it after a long drag of his cigarette) we're going to some stupid town with some stupid past, that they were supposed to study and learn about. And then get involved in the life there. He groaned again. When he'd signed up for studying abroad for two years, he'd been thinking France, or Italy. Culture, food, music. Having intellectual conversations with halfway intelligent people. And where was he going instead? The middle of fucking nowhere Japan with three ditzy blondes. Lord, strike me down where I stand- er- sit. He corrected.

Suddenly, the happy scene of a hormonal teenage girl bouncing around like a doofus, two bitchy girls committing verbal murder, and the grunted rambling of a pissed of man-boy, were interrupted by the sounds o g.

The arguing stopped, Olivia stopped bouncing, and even coughasshatcough Devin looked up in irritated confusion. The sound continued getting louder. It was like two heavy somethings being ground together, slowly breaking apart into tiny pieces. Uneasily, Paris eased the car to a stop. Even the car (an old silver mustang) seemed to rumble a heavy hiss as the sat on the deserted road. And then the earth began to shake.

Olivia screamed, and put her hands over her eyes as the car rocked violently back and forward. Aislin gasped in horror as a pair of Gucci sunglasses slipped from the dash, and were crushed, splintering, under a heavy textbook (also fallen from the dash) which had narrowly missed smashing Paris's face in. Horrified, Devin just sat there blankly, then when sense finally returned to him, yelled "Drive damn you! Drive!"

With a shriek, Paris slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and they shot forward. The road behind them rumbled and cracked, chunks splintering and falling into some kind of chasm. Who the hell built a road over a chasm!?" Devin thought frantically. Olivia buried her head in his chest, and sobbed in terror. Stupid girl. But he was so terrified, he let her do it. Up in the front, Aislin sobbed and prayed frantically, strange considering she was an atheist

Everyone in the car was praying, sobbing, or cursing. Accept for Paris. Every bit of her attention was trained directly on something in front of her . The speedometer, Come on! She prayed silently. Faster, faster, almost there. But by then the crack had opened, and then the were hurtling down into perpetual darkness. Paris screamed and screamed until her throat was raw, then did the only thing she could think to do in a time like this. She fainted.


End file.
